


Hero, a hardworker

by Kiddy_Hinori



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M, S-dere Ross, Senyuu Academy, Soccer club, dormitory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddy_Hinori/pseuds/Kiddy_Hinori
Summary: Ross won't let Alba live





	1. Chapter 1

Alba let his forehead rest on the cold tiled walls while letting lukewarm water ran down his body. He was reek of sweat, and decided to take a quick shower before head to his room. His mind filled with various thought, how can he recruit more people into the soccer club? How can he increase his grade? 

"Prez, are you done? I'm gonna leave you here."

A familiar voice resounded from outside. It was Ross, he stayed back with him to practice more soccer but the thing is that raven didn't practice at all. He only there laughed at him whenever he tripped. Another member of the soccer club, Crea- already went home. Since, his house is nearby, he didn't stay at the dormitory. That one never stayed for club as he said he would miss TV shows. 

"It's fine, Ross! You can go first."  
"Okay."

And then everything went dark. 

"ROSS! SWITCH THE LAMP BACK ON, YOU FREAKING JERK!!!"

 

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Alba sighed as he dragged out fresh clothes from his locker. He was showering in the dark because no way he would bother to go out, switch on the lights and back to shower. Waste. That sadistic bastard. 

Why even he likes him.

Alba took his bag and ready to make his way out. Walking through the school's hallway at night was scary but he's already 17, being a scaredy cat only brought shame. He opened the door, greeted by a long quiet hallway. Alba gulped before took a step out from the changing room. 

"Boo."

A rather unmanly scream echoed in the hallway. 

"R-Ross!! Why- you- I thought you're already gone!"  
"Yeah, Ross is already gone, the thing is I'm not Ross..."

The raven smirked. Alba held his bag strap tightly, he was trembling. Is this a ghost? Is this a ghost pretending to be Ross? What if this ghost suddenly reveal its hideous look? Alba didn't want that. 

"You're j-joking, right?"  
"I don't know... Will Ross do- THIS?"

The black haired teen smacked his head hard with a rolled book. 

It's Ross

"Ugh... 101% sure, you're Ross..."  
Ross whistled  
"I'm impressed how you know, must be our bond."  
"There is no creature out there as sadistic as you."  
Alba murmured. 

They started walking to the dormitory.  
"Say Ross, why you're waiting for me?"

Alba mentally cursed himself. What did he just asked? Why did he asked? Ah, why was he trying to bury some hope? 

"It's late... walking alone in an empty hallway is dangerous."

Ah, is he... worried? Alba's heart skipped a beat. He tried his best to hold back his smile. Alba looked down to his feet. Ross can be so sweet... 

"So, if there any ghost appear I could just use you, Prez, as sacrifice."  
"WHY DID YOU WAIT FOR ME, AGAIN?"  
Ross sneered. "Didn't I said it? To sacrifice you to angry spirits."  
"WHY ME!?"  
He smirked again. "What are you saying? You don't expect me to sacrifice myself for you? Who do you think you are? Just a president of the soccer club that only consists three members including yourself, A student with bad grade, you can't even swim-"  
"I'M SORRY SO STOP IT ALREADY!"

Alba sighed. Tsukkomi-ing to much to Ross used a hell of energy and he already used some for soccer earlier. "Why suddenly so quiet, Prez? Tired?"  
"Tired of you, yeah..."  
"Don't worry, we'll pass by Science Lab later, I'll lock you up there with those dead animals specimens."

Alba didn't reply, rather, he was too tired to reply. He did silently prayed so that Ross won't lock him up in any room alone in the school. He wanted to lay down on his bed already. "Prez? Yuusha san? Abara san? Toilet man san?"  
"Stop calling me with weird names!" Alba, retorted.   
"Wow, you finally tsukkomi. What's wrong?"  
"'m... tired..." Alba sofly replied. Did he overworked his body? Now that thought about it, his whole body hurt. 

Ross kept talking to the point Alba stopped retorting

 

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Arrived at their room, Ross hurried walked in. He climbed up the top bunk of the bed. Alba who still in groggy state groaned. He was so done.   
"What is it this time, Ross? Why are you taking my bed?"  
"Top bunk is for royalty, peasant doesn't deserve it."  
"Oh my god, Shion Rchimedes, What are you? Five?"  
"I'm seventeen and look like one. Unlike Alba Frühling who looks like ten."

Alba was so tired. He didn't even care to tsukkon back towards Ross. He slumped himself onto the lower bunk, which is Ross's. Raising his head, he saw couples of formula stuck on below of the top bunk. 

What a nerd. 

Within seconds, Alba drove away to dreamland.

Ross from the top bunk, took a peek. The brunet was already sleeping. His stable breathing confirmed it. Alba looked really tired today, he might fell asleep in the hallway if Ross wasn't there to keep him up (by kept pestering him.)

Ross let out a sighed.

Alba already looked like a zombie while walking into their room. What was he thinking? Can he even climb the top bunk in that state?

What an idiot.

Alba who can't tsukkomis was no fun. Which means, that brunet should skip practice tomorrow. 

Ross smirked as brilliant idea popped out of his brain. Peacefully, drove away meeting Alba in his dreamland...


	2. omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If his name is SHION RCHIMEDES where does ROSS came from?

flashback first day of school... 

"Hi... umn, I'm Alba Frühling... we'll be sitting beside each other for the rest of the year, let's be friend."

The brunet beaming with innocent smile. He let his palm hung in the air, waiting for a handshake.  
The black haired boy plugged out one of his earphone, judging Alba from head to toe. He plugged back his earphone and muttered;   
"Ross..." he said, Alba's palm left hanging.   
"Ross, eh... nice to meet you."

~…~…Time passed…~…~

"Oi, hand in my homework, too lazy to get up."  
Alba sighed. "Ah... fine. Ross always bullies me-"  
Then, Alba's gaze stopped at the other's book. 

"Shion... Rchimedes...? whose book is this, Ross?"  
"Mine, gotta problem with that?"  
"Eh? but Shion Rchimedes written here..."  
"That's my name. So?"  
"But Ross... WHO IS ROSS?"  
The raven smirked. "I don't know who is Ross."  
Alba panicked "But at the start of the term you said you're name was Ross!"  
"Eh... listen here, someone who sit beside me-kun"  
"NOW I REALISED YOU NEVER EVEN CALL ME BY MY NAME!?"  
"Eh? why should I call you by your name?"  
"YOU SHOULD!"  
"Anyway, at that time... are you sure that I'm talking to you...?" Ross sneered

Alba realised.

He never even looked at him at that time. He called him Ross for about THREE MONTHS and he never corrected it. This raven was totally...

...making fun of him!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Haruhara sensei never stated Shion's last name so i made Rchimedes as his last name (￣◇￣;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading even though it's really short <(ˍ ˍ*)> I want to contribute something to this fandom, which is my main fandom right now, but I'm lonely in this fandom... (ﾉД`)


End file.
